


Bibaxt prejeal the nani yov avel

by AmanditaTC



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Best Friends, Cursed Derek, Cursed Stiles, Family Secrets, Fluffy, Hale Family Feels, Ignored Season 3B, M/M, Magic Stiles, Malia Tate Doesn't Exist, Past Relationship(s), Stilinski Family Feels
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-04-07
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:06:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmanditaTC/pseuds/AmanditaTC
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek nunca teve sorte em seus relacionamentos amorosos. Stiles, mesmo nunca tendo namorado nenhuma sociopata, também não fica atrás no quesito "azar romântico". Como os dois acabam amigos, é uma incógnita tão grande como a fonte de todo o azar que possuem. Mas é o que os leva até aquele local, onde Derek guarda as poucas coisas que sobraram de sua família após o incêndio. Não que o lobisomem precise de ajuda para revirar duas caixas de papelão, mas a presença de Stiles é como um conforto para que ele possa olhar para o passado em busca do presente de aniversário perfeito para sua irmã, Cora.<br/>O que nem ele e nem o filho do xerife esperavam é que no meio das lembranças dos Hale eles iriam encontrar um ponto de ligação entre suas famílias, algo que pode responder muitas perguntas, mas mais que isso, trazer algumas grandes incertezas!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

**Author's Note:**

> O título da fic é uma expressão romani que significa "que o azar e a má sorte se afastem e não voltem mais".
> 
> E essa é mais uma experiência de escrita diferente para mim, usando personagens que não temos muitas referências no fandom. Então tudo o que vcs vão ler aqui sou eu me valendo da "liberdade literária". Especialmente no que diz respeito à linha de tempo, pq eu gosto de pensar que a mãe do Stiles morreu antes da família do Derek. Nunca entendo a timeline do seriado mesmo, então se for diferente disso, considerem essa fic como UA...rs...

\- Você pode me dizer exatamente o que estamos fazendo aqui? – Stiles coçava o nariz, incomodado com o cheiro forte do pequeno galpão em que estavam.

Era um espaço simples, sem janelas, apenas dois basculantes na lateral direita permitiam a entrada de ar quando a porta de metal estava fechada. Era basicamente uma grande garagem como todas as outras daquele espaço, alugada para guardar quinquilharias. Móveis e utensílios que as pessoas não tinham mais como manter em casa e não tinham coragem de vender ou até mesmo jogar fora.

O cheiro de mofo era sentido até mesmo com as portas dos galpões fechados, mas aquele em que se encontravam tinha um aroma ainda mais ocre, uma mistura de antiguidade e carvão.

Derek olhava para as poucas caixas espalhadas no chão. No canto esquerdo, um armário de metal continha algumas peças de vidro, como vasos antigos e taças. Além de um candelabro de bronze que há muito não era polido.

Stiles sentia-se inquieto, cutucando com o indicador um ou outro objeto. Uma velha cadeira de balanço, um berço de madeira escura com luas e estrelas entalhadas na cabeceira. Só então é que ele percebeu que os poucos móveis ali estavam chamuscados e ele puxou sua mão, cruzando os braços sobre o peito.

Ali estavam as relíquias da família Hale. Tudo o que conseguiram salvar da grande casa havia se reduzido a meia dúzia de caixas de papelão, três pares de móveis e alguns objetos de decoração.

\- Achei! – Derek comemorou com uma alegria que Stiles nunca imaginou que o lobisomem seria capaz de sentir. Ele estava abaixado, ao lado de uma das caixas e segurava um grosso livro de capa avermelhada. – É o anuário da Cora. Ela não tinha nenhuma lembrança da época da escola, de seus amigos ou professores. O fogo... acho que afetou essa parte de sua memória.

\- Você vai dar o anuário pra ela? – Stiles se aproximou, ficando de pé atrás de Derek e observando a caixa sobre o ombro dele.

\- Sim, como presente de aniversário.

\- Legal! – ele olhou mais atento e quase caiu sobre o lobisomem para puxar outro volume da caixa – O que é isso? Um álbum de fotos?

Ele abriu o álbum antes que Derek pudesse falar qualquer coisa. Eram fotos antigas demais, não de Derek, mas de seus pais. Algumas, pelas datas anotadas debaixo de cada imagem, deviam ser de antes de se casarem.

\- Essa é minha mãe. – Derek apontou para a jovem de cabelos negros meio rebeldes que tinha um sorriso quase selvagem, mas ao mesmo tempo afetuoso.

Stiles passou o dedo suavemente sobre o rosto da mulher na fotografia e depois encarou Derek que parecia perdido na imagem.

\- Vocês se parecem. – Stiles murmurou e virou a página, congelando com o que viu e balbuciando em seguida – Mãe?

\- Sim, minha mãe de novo. – Derek respondeu – Esta deve ser a turma da escola e...

\- Não, Derek! Não a sua mãe. A MINHA mãe. Aqui, está vendo? Com o braço sobre o ombro da sua mãe? Como a minha mãe pode ser amiga da sua mãe?

 

***

 

No sótão da casa dos Stilinski, Stiles agora vasculhava suas próprias caixas de fotografia e tirava um álbum atrás do outro para mostrar a Derek que aquela mulher na foto com Talia era de fato sua mãe.

O que ele não entendia era porque a mãe de Derek tinha uma foto que parecia muito amistosa com sua mãe e ele não tinha nada do tipo em casa. Na verdade, quase não havia fotos de Claudia antes de Stiles nascer.

Derek permanecia de braços cruzados, observando a bagunça que o rapaz fazia revirando descuidadamente tudo o que via no local. Depois de quase uma hora de busca infrutífera, ele suspirou, sentindo-se frustrado.

\- Talvez essas coisas tenham ficado com meu avô. – ele ponderou – Mas eu duvido que meu pai me deixe ir pra Irlanda atrás disso.

\- Vamos sair daqui. Talvez Peter saiba alguma coisa. – Derek tentou não tirar as esperanças do rapaz.

O lobisomem sabia que Stiles se apegava a qualquer lembrança de sua mãe para sentir como se ela ainda estivesse a seu lado. E não seria ele quem o faria desistir disso. Derek entendia como o rapaz se sentia e, se fosse honesto consigo mesmo, também aproveitaria da determinação de Stiles em tirar aquela história a limpo para conhecer mais a própria mãe.

 Ele desceu as escadas do sótão primeiro e parou aos pés da mesma para ajudar Stiles a descer. Não era uma tarefa complicada, mas sabendo da habilidade que o adolescente tinha de tropeçar até mesmo na própria sombra, era o mais seguro a fazer.

Dito e feito, Stiles conseguiu enfiar o pé no vão da escada e já perdia o equilíbrio quando Derek o segurou pela cintura para evitar a queda. O momento perfeito para que o pai do garoto aparecesse no corredor.

\- Hum-hum. – o xerife pigarreou e Derek por um instante quase não deixou Stiles desabar no chão novamente. – Stiles, Derek. Algum motivo especial para estarem no sótão? Não estão escondendo um vampiro fugitivo ou uma múmia tipo aquela do filme do Percy Jackson?

Stiles finalmente alcançou o chão e se ajeitou, balançando os braços e puxando a camisa de flanela, enquanto encarava o pai.

\- Eu só... a gente estava... – o rapaz parecia constrangido por ter sido pego praticamente no colo de um lobisomem, até que balançou a cabeça e tentou se controlar para não fugir da questão – Não, não, sem vampiros, pai! Mas Derek e eu estávamos procurando algumas coisas.

\- No nosso sótão?

\- Sim! Algumas coisas... algumas coisas da mamãe. – ele crispou os lábios, mas continuou encarando o pai apesar de saber o quanto falar sobre Claudia era doloroso para ambos.

O xerife piscou algumas vezes, olhando do filho para Derek, pensando o que eles poderiam querer com as poucas coisas de Claudia que ainda estavam em casa quando reparou a foto que Stiles estendia a sua frente.

\- Você já viu essa foto? – ele reparou que o pai mal dirigiu o olhar para a imagem em sua mão e soltou um longo suspiro – Pai, você já viu essa foto! – agora ele afirmava com convicção – O quê...

\- Não faça essa pergunta! – o xerife ordenou.

\- O quê isso significa?

\- Stiles, por favor, pode deixar de lad...

\- Mamãe e Talia eram amigas?

\- Não vou avisar de novo, rapaz! É bom pesar suas palavras...

\- Por que elas se separaram? O que acabou com a amizade delas? – o xerife estremeceu, fechando os olhos de um jeito triste – Olha para elas nessa foto! Elas se parecem como eu e Scott, pai. E uma amizade assim não acaba por qualquer bobagem.

O homem suspirou mais uma vez e não respondeu. Apenas começou a andar em direção a seu quarto, Stiles seguindo atrás e puxando Derek pelo pulso. Já ia falar alguma coisa quando o pai virou para trás e lhe deu um olhar que podia ser traduzido como um perfeito “cale-se”.

Derek e Stiles pararam na porta do quarto do xerife e o observaram abrir a porta do guarda-roupa, empurrar alguns cabides e revelar um cofre no fundo do armário embutido. Ele puxou um molho de chaves que Stiles sabia serem de armários e portas da delegacia, separou uma de cor mais acobreada e levou até o cofre, girando o segredo e destrancando a porta para revelar uma grande lata redonda. O metal era pintado de preto com uma Torre Eiffel em dourado na tampa.

\- Tudo o que eu sei... Sobre Claudia e Talia, quero dizer, está nesta lata. Tudo o que ela me pediu para não te dizer, Stiles, a menos que você perguntasse. A menos que por algum motivo você fizesse a conexão e me perguntasse por que elas não eram mais amigas. – a expressão no rosto do xerife era um misto de alívio e preocupação, como se ele estivesse cansado de guardar esse segredo por tanto tempo e ao mesmo tempo tivesse medo do que o filho iria fazer com aquelas revelações. Seus dedos seguravam a caixa metálica com tanta força que não seria de estranhar se a lata afundasse nas bordas que ele pegava. – Como você disse, uma amizade como a delas não poderia acabar por qualquer bobagem. Uma amizade como a delas não acabou, de modo algum.

Stiles devolveu a foto que tinha em mãos para Derek e secou a palma da mão direita na calça jeans, esticando o braço para pegar a caixa que seu pai oferecia. Era mais pesada do que imaginava, mas não foi o que de fato lhe chamou a atenção. Ele arregalou os olhos assim que seus dedos pressionaram a tampa do objeto e um estranho formigamento correu por seu braço.

\- Acho que deu choque. – ele deu uma risada surpresa, porém ainda reverente, e saiu do quarto.

Parou no corredor pensando onde deveria ir para abrir aquele pequeno tesouro e por fim desceu as escadas rumo à sala, abaixando-se diante da mesa de centro e colocando a lata lá. Sentou-se de pernas cruzadas e esperou que os outros dois homens aparecessem para que ele pudesse puxar a tampa.

Ele sentiu a mão de Derek apertar seu ombro e olhou para cima para ver que os olhos do lobisomem também revelavam um traço de ansiedade. Não era apenas a mãe de Stiles ali, era algo sobre as duas famílias, sobre recuperar memórias que poderiam encher seus corações um pouco mais.

Do outro lado da mesa, o xerife se sentou, acomodando-se entre as grandes almofadas do sofá e fez um aceno para que Stiles fosse em frente, apesar da tristeza estampada nos vincos de sua testa.

Os dedos longos do rapaz primeiro passearam sobre a tampa, traçando o contorno da Torre Eiffel e acariciando a borda da lata. Com mais um suspiro, ele fechou os olhos e destampou o objeto, sentindo a cabeça rodar ligeiramente com o cheiro que exalou do interior da caixa metálica.

Era o exatamente o perfume que ele lembrava de sentir quando abraçava sua mãe. Algo levemente floral, com um toque de amaciante e as especiarias que ela insistia em usar em tudo. Canela, noz moscada, cravo-da-índia, menta e baunilha. Ele não conteve as duas lágrimas teimosas que escorreram por seu rosto, a saudade que sempre sentia parecendo apertar mais ainda seu coração e ele quase não percebeu que Derek havia ajoelhado a seu lado.

Quando virou o rosto para o lobisomem, percebeu que ele cerrava os dentes, esforçando-se para não revelar a emoção que sentia.

\- Você sentiu também? – ele perguntou, em voz baixa.

\- É... o cheiro dela. Da minha mãe. – ele revelou, a voz mais grossa pelo nó na garganta que sentia – Ela sempre tinha esse perfume, mesmo depois de correr ou de passar o dia na cozinha temperando quilos de carne para um churrasco. Ela sempre iria cheirar como frutas cítricas e erva-cidreira.

O adolescente franziu a testa, mas não comentou a estranheza de cada um ter sentido um cheiro diferente ali. Só então ele deu a devida atenção ao conteúdo da lata: um grande álbum de fotos, uns dois cadernos grossos, com as capas cobertas por tecido floral e um pequeno porta-joias que quando aberto ainda tocava um trecho de Claire de Lune e exibia uma bailarina rodando.

Os três ficaram parados, ouvindo a canção de Debussy, cada um perdido em seus próprios pensamentos, temendo e ansiando o que aqueles objetos poderiam trazer para suas vidas. Quando a música acabou e a bailarina parou de girar, Stiles olhou para dentro do porta-joias e notou um saco de algodão cru amarrado com uma fita colorida.

\- As fotos primeiro? – ele perguntou para Derek e depois olhou para o pai. Ambos assentiram e ele puxou o álbum, abrindo para a primeira das muitas fotos entre as duas grandes amigas.

 

 


	2. Capítulo 2

Eram tantas imagens de Claudia e Talia juntas que ficava difícil perceber quando a amizade tinha começado. Algumas fotos delas ainda pequenas, Claudia sem um dos dentes da frente, com sardas no rosto como Stiles e Talia a seu lado, os cabelos escuros e despenteados, a jardineira jeans toda suja de terra.

Algumas imagens de festas de aniversário, de piqueniques, de eventos na escola. As duas brincando num balanço feito com pneu ou correndo do irrigador do jardim em frente a casa Hale. Depois elas um pouco mais velhas. Claudia com aparelho fixo, Talia de óculos. Elas comendo pizza numa lanchonete, junto com outros colegas de sala.

\- Sua mãe usava óculos? – Stiles perguntou, os olhos arregalados.

\- Sim. Laura também usava para ler. – Derek respondeu – E eu tenho certeza que Peter usa lentes de contato, mas ele nega.

\- Mas... Mas... Mas eu pensei que vocês não precisassem de nada disso.

\- O fato de que nossa regeneração celular é mais rápida do que a dos seres humanos não nos livra de problemas genéticos, Stiles. – Derek explicou – Não nos livra nem mesmo de outros problemas como dor de cabeça, dor de dente ou gripe.

Stiles balançou a cabeça para a imagem que se formou em sua mente de Derek gripado, o nariz vermelho, enrolado num cobertor e adoravelmente mais mal humorado do que sempre. Sorriu para si mesmo e passou mais algumas fotos, sempre notando como as duas adolescentes pareciam cada vez mais unidas.

O xerife ergueu a mão e passou sobre a foto seguinte, em que as duas estavam claramente vestidas para o baile. A mãe de Derek usava um vestido azul turquesa, cheio de babados, os cabelos repicados e muita maquiagem. Já a mãe de Stiles usava um vestido verde claro, o cabelo preso de um lado só e batom cor de rosa.

\- Nosso primeiro encontro. – ele revelou – A convidei para o baile e ela aceitou com a condição de que eu apresentasse um dos meus amigos para a melhor amiga dela. Sua mãe estava interessada em Barry Morgan, – ele apontou para Derek – mas ele caiu de bicicleta no dia do baile e quebrou o braço. Então ele ligou para um colega do time de basquete e ele foi com a sua mãe. Theodore Smith, que depois de uns anos se tornaria Theodore Hale. Todo mundo estranhou ele adotar o nome da sua mãe. Apenas Claudia sabia o motivo. O beta sempre assume o sobrenome do alfa.

Depois disso, havia fotos deles juntos. Os quatro: Claudia, John, Talia e Theo. No cinema, na praia, no feriado de 4 de Julho, num parque de diversões, na formatura. Depois fotos de Claudia na universidade e Talia numa viagem pela Europa. Ali no meio das fotos, um cartão postal com a letra da mãe de Derek: _Cacau, ainda te trago aqui para gente rir do mundo sentadas no topo da Torre Eiffel. Com amor, Talia._

A lata com o desenho da torre fez muito mais sentido depois daquele cartão. E só quando terminaram de ver as fotos, passando pelo registro dos casamentos de ambas as mulheres, em sequencia uma foto que fez Derek exalar profundamente, soltando uma respiração que ele não percebeu que estava segurando.

Eram apenas as duas sentadas sobre um cobertor no parque. O sorriso de ambas era imenso, Claudia usava óculos aviador e segurava um bato vermelho próximo à barriga grande e redonda de Talia, onde se lia Laura escrita com letras vermelhas. O lobisomem sentiu a garganta apertar com a imagem de sua mãe grávida da primeira filha.

Talia teve duas meninas antes de Derek, Laura e Briana. Depois de Derek ainda vieram Cora e Daren. Derek sentia uma gota de suor frio escorrendo por suas costas, temendo e ansiando por ver seus irmãos recém nascidos e talvez sua mãe com uma barriga semelhante aquela mas com seu nome escrito na pele.

Mas para sua decepção, as fotos acabavam ali. Não havia nenhuma outra imagem com Laura bebê ou Talia grávida novamente. Ele virou o rosto para a janela, fazendo um esforço além do que sabia ser capaz para apaziguar seu coração. Lembrava a si mesmo que ainda haviam os cadernos, e mesmo sem “novas” velhas fotos, o conteúdo das páginas que teriam diante de si poderia revelar sobre sua mãe mais do que as dezenas de fotografias guardadas naquela lata como um tesouro.

Stiles tamborilou os dedos sobre a mesa de centro, respirando fundo antes de tirar os dois cadernos da caixa. Olhou para o pai e perguntou:

\- São diários? Livros de receita? Grimórios com feitiços?

\- Não sei, filho! – o xerife respondeu com um sorriso divertido vendo onde ia a imaginação do menino – Eram da sua mãe e pertenciam a sua herança, não cabia a mim ler nenhum deles.

\- Você disse herança? Mas... pareceu contrariado em me entregar.

\- Stiles, quando sua mãe me entregou essa lata, uma semana antes da última ida ao hospital. – o xerife engoliu em seco, forçando-se a ignorar as lembranças dolorosas do que havia sido a última semana de vida da esposa – E ela me deixou instruções bem claras: só dar a você a sua herança quando você pedisse por ela. Se o destino trouxesse o passado de volta, então você deveria saber.

O rapaz assentiu, compreendendo o lado do pai, mas pensando quanto tempo ele e Derek foram privados dessa estranha conexão entre suas famílias e como todos os últimos acontecimentos teriam sido diferentes se suas mães nunca tivessem se afastado.

Finalmente ele puxou o primeiro caderno e abriu, reconhecendo a caligrafia da mãe pelas poucas cartas que ela havia lhe deixado, os cartões de aniversário e as dedicatórias nos livros que lhe dera de presente. Mas foi tudo o que reconheceu, porque não conseguiu ler uma letra.

\- Você sabe ler isso? É língua de lobisomem? – ele passou o caderno pra Derek que revirou os olhos.

\- Não existe língua de lobisomem, Stiles. E não, não reconheço esse idioma.

Ele devolveu o caderno ao menino que já abria o outro volume e descobria a mesma escrita estranha nas páginas amareladas.

\- Pai?

\- Não, também não entendo. – o xerife franzia a testa, mas seus olhos brilhavam de um jeito carinhoso – Sua mãe tinha manias tão estranhas... E trocava bilhetes com Talia e Alan o tempo to-

\- Alan? Qual Alan? Alan Deaton? – Stiles já saltava para cima, andando pela sala enquanto observava o pai fazer um aceno afirmativo – Ok!

Ele foi juntando tudo e colocando na lata fechando a tampa e puxando Derek pela camisa, que acabou se desequilibrando e caindo sentado no tapete.

\- Stiles, o que...

\- Vamos para a clínica agora! – ele respondeu antes que Derek terminasse a pergunta, puxando a chave do jipe e jogando para o lobisomem – Você dirige!

\- Filho, não esqueça a caixinha de música. – o xerife lembrou.

Derek pegou o objeto com cuidado, passando para Stiles que o aninhou junto do corpo antes de seguir para fora da casa em busca de desvendar mais uma peça daquele quebra-cabeça.

 


End file.
